


Saeran

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Ren is terrible, Revenge, Saeran is besties with Zen, Seven is a good brother, poor saeran, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: He began to sob. This was his fault. If only he hadn't loved her. This never would have happened.





	Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Angst is coming up so buckle up children it's a bumpy ride.

Saeran could say that he was the happiest man alive. Of course he would never say it out loud. He'd been through far to much trouble to jinx his happiness now. But he was happy. He had somehow ended up with the kindest, sweetest, most caring girl in the entire world. But lately, whenever they went outside, Saeran couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He had no proof though, only an uneasy feeling. That uneasy feeling lingered throughout the day, as Zen dragged him from shop to shop to find the perfect gift for MC. 

“Hey, Saeran.” Zen called. He looked concerned. “You don't look so good. You okay?” He bit his lip.

“I… I need to go back.” Zen looked at him. 

“You sure? Her birthday is tomorrow and you still haven't bought anything.” Saeran sighed.

“I… I feel like something is wrong.. I don't know..” Zen nodded and started to walk back to his bike.

“Let’s get you home.” Saeran followed. Zen tossed him a helmet. Saeran caught it and shoved it on his head. He climbed on the bike, behind Zen. The vehicle roared to a start, causing Saeran to wrap his arms around Zen’s waist in order to stay on. The bumps and close calls, weren't helping his stomach. They reached Saeran and MC's new apartment in record time. Saeran still felt queasy. They had moved out of Saeyoung’s house so that they wouldn't feel like they were leeching off of his money. But now that felt like a bad idea, considering how the apartment's security was nowhere near Saeyoung's. Zen left Saeran staring up at the second floor window. The one that led into their apartment. A chill ran down his spine. It was broken.

Saeran ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He fumbled for his keys all the while muttering to himself. “Please, not her. God no, don't touch her.” The door flew open and he ran into the bedroom. His eyes widened in horror. There was so much blood. MC was lying on the bed. Her arms were tied to the headboard. She had no clothes. There were hickeys and fingerprint-shaped bruises all over her body. She was breathing heavily. There were tears streaming down her face, and blood streaming down her thighs. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Her stomach was the worst part of it all. This monster had used a glass piece to carve something into her stomach. The wound was seeped with blood. Saeran threw up on the spot.

After he had finished hurling his guts out, he made his way over to MC. He reached out to untie her and she flinched. He removed the ropes from her hands and threw it aside. He grabbed a wet towel and wiped the blood off her stomach. She screamed in agony. Saeran was near tears. On her stomach was carved five words that made every hair on his body stand on edge.

I FOUND YOU SAERAN CHOI.

This person had used her to make him suffer. He mechanically began to wipe the blood from in between her thighs. She twisted away in terror. “No!” She screamed. “No! No more please!” He pulled away quickly.

“MC! MC, it's me.” She looked at him, her eyes were wet with tears.

“Saeran..” she whispered. He brushed her tears away. 

“Hey. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe.” He shifted so that he was cradling her in his arms. Blood was still seeping out of the crudely carved words in her stomach. He began to sob. This was his fault. If only he hadn't loved her. This never would have happened.

MC gently rubbed away his tears. God, what was he doing! He should have been comforting her. She rested her hand against his cheek. He held it there and sighed. “I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I should have been here. I….” He shut his eyes. “We're moving back to Saeyoung's.” She didn't protest. He pulled away from her and found some clothes. She dressed herself, albeit slowly and wobbling all throughout. He stopped her before she could put her top on, and wiped all the blood from her stomach. He wrapped his jacket around it to stem the flow. He packed a few necessities, some clothes that both of them liked, some real food because all Saeyoung had were those stupid chips of his. He slid his silver handgun underneath all the clothes when MC wasn't looking. “Let's go! He called out to MC. She had pulled her top on over the jacket. Saeran slung the duffle bag over his shoulder before picking up MC bridal style. She let out a soft gasp, before settling against him. They both made their way to his brother's house. Saeran could feel someone watching them the entire time.

Saeyoung opened the door wordlessly and let his brother and his girlfriend inside. MC had fallen asleep in his arms. He set her down in her old bedroom and tucked the covers around her. He kissed her forehead and turned to see Saeyoung leaning against the door frame. “What happened?”

“Someone broke in. She… they…”. Saeran's throat wouldn't work. He swallowed thickly. Saeyoung held his arms out for a hug. Saeran ran. He ran into his brother's arms and they stood there, Saeyoung whispering reassurances as Saeran sobbed. He felt so vulnerable. He pulled away after a while and found that all was left in him was this knot of fury. “Where's your hacking equipment.” Saeyoung pushed up his glasses and smirked. 

“It's time to make a bastard pay.”

Saeran knew that this person knew him. It was clear based on what had happened. But nothing could have prepared him to see an old face pop up again. His mother's old friend. He'd been crueler to them than their drunkard mother. He never thought, that this would be the man behind it all. But what Saeran knew of his nature left him no doubt that this wasn't a fluke. This man had gotten his mother drunk off her ass, before leading her to the bedroom. Whether she wanted to, or not. Saeyoung was sitting next to him, his face an emotionless mask. But Saeran could tell he was shocked. Ren Amamiya. The heir to the R&C export company was out to get him.

_______________________

Saeyoung activated the triple layer security lock. He grabbed his laptop and looked over at his brother. Saeran fiddled with his silver handgun. Saeyoung had tried to stop him, but Saeran was adamant. This man deserved to die. Saeyoung set up a blind spot. A 600 meter radius of convenient power outage. Saeran called Ren.

“Hello? Who is this?” Ren answered.

“Saeran Choi.” Saeran said bluntly. “Come to the corner of Daejak-ro and Hyehwa-ro. We need to talk. Alone.”

“Wait! How'd you get this num-” Saeran cut the call. Ren arrived 10 minutes later, gun in his hand. He aimed it at Saeran. “Come with me or I'll shoot.” Saeran just stood there. 

“Why are you doing this?”

Ren laughed. “Why would I tell you?” 

Saeran looked him dead in the eye. “Because if you don't,” He raised his pistol to his own temple. “I'll shoot.” Saeyoung panicked. This wasn't part of the plan. What should he do? Just like that, Ren dropped the gun. 

“Wait! Don't! Please!” Ren threw his hands in the air. “Don't shoot yourself!” 

“Who sent you here and why?” Saeran enunciated slowly, his gun shifting so that it pointed at the other mans head. Saeyoung quickly checked the blind spot. Still operational. Ren stuttered.

“Your mother!” 

“STOP LYING!” Saeran yelled. The gun was shaking in his hands.

“I'm not! I swear!” Ren was trembling. “Your mother… she… she... she promised me money and something a little more if I got you to her.” Saeyoung hacked into Ren’s phone. There were multiple calls to and from someone saved on his phone as a heart. Saeyoung nearly wanted to vomit. He took a deep breath and began to listen.

“Listen here. My sons have been found. They’re living a normal life in the city, working as part of a charity group called the RFA. I want you to bring them to me alive. I have a new sum of money that my dimwit ex-husband gave me. I also have… a little something else. Bring them to me. I want my darling sons back.” The call ended. Saeyoung couldn't breathe.

“...Why did you touch my girlfriend then?” Saeran was saying. Ren licked his lips. 

“She was a pretty little thing. I figured you'd come to find me if I did that… plus I got to have a littl-” A gunshot filled the air. Ren fell back, a perfect hole in the center of his forehead. Saeran's gun hand was steady. He then advanced towards the body and began to pummel it with his fists. Saeyoung grabbed Saeran and pulled him back.

“Saeran! Stop it!” Saeran struggled.

“LET ME GO! HE DID IT FOR FUN! YOU HEARD THAT! HE DID THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND FOR FUN! HE-” Saeran broke off into sobs. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around his brother.

“It's okay. He's dead now. He won't hurt anyone ever again.” Saeyoung hearded his brother back to the house. 

“Was he telling the truth? Did mother really…” Saeyoung nodded. Saeran didn’t say a word, quietly walking off to check on MC. Saeyoung sat back down at his computer with a new plan in mind. He began searching security cams and databases around the area in search of his mother. It was about time for a family reunion. Though, he had a feeling that this one would end with his dear alcoholic mother behind bars. He was perfectly okay with that. After awhile he went to check on his brother. He was fast asleep, MC in his arms. She had the tiniest sliver of a smile on her face. Saeran’s face was buried in her hair. He let the couple sleep. They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone okay?


End file.
